Rough Night?
by FamousFor15mb
Summary: 'In the faint light that the almost full moon was casting, he caught the glow of a pair of feline-looking eyes as they approached him.' Angsty PWP Ichigo AU story. Warnings: yaoi, violence, heavy language...
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Well, this is merely the setting but I'll upload the next chapters very soon, just let me know what you think if you take the time to read the story! Thank you! Oh, and English is not my mother tongue nor do I live in an English speaking country, so I apologize for any mistakes and I'll gladly correct them if you are so kind as to point them out. :)

I do not own bleach of course!

* * *

At around 2 am, Ichigo wasn't thinking about the deafening beat anymore. The bass was so loud it vibrated through his chest, making it more difficult to breathe than to move in time with it. The lights, alternating from scarlet red to piercing yellow and then to blinding white, were flashing on and off in a rapid, chaotic rhythm in what strangely seemed to him agreement with the beat, forcing his relaxed, heavily intoxicated body to move.

Standing still or sitting down without passing out seemed an impossible task at the moment anyway. It wasn't exactly dancing, no, his body was moving on its own and his limbs were being thrown violently in every direction in a rhythmic, ecstatic motion, resembling what a spasm would be like if it was a dance.

He didn't remember nor did he care why he couldn't think straight and why he felt so good, or was it bad...A feeling of having no head above his shoulders and no floor below his feet, but only space in which he floats, without a glimpse of pain, but yet with an agonizing excitement in every pore of his body...

He couldn't feel if it was cold or hot, it was just difficult to breathe and this swaying mass of flesh that crashed him like a pulsing wave did not help much. The feeling that he was indeed inside of a pulsing ocean made him gasp for air. Panic overtook him as his efforts for breathing went in vain. Pushing himself through the crowd he reached for the exit door in an effort actually resembling a person somewhere deep in the sea trying to reach the surface as fast as possible.

The sudden, icy breeze of air made him come to his senses for just a split second enough to let the thought of never taking MDMA with huge amounts of alcohol ever again, cross his mind. His senses numbed and his thoughts became incoherent again, so he just let his legs move forward. He became aware of his existence after a considerable amount of time when the piercing sound of screeching tires and horn made an attempt to split his ears...

He had been crossing yet another street without watching at all at the traffic lights or at the cars' direction and his luck had a limit. A silver, sport car at full speed just barely avoided him, actually scraping past him, before stopping in the middle of the road a few meters ahead.

Banging the car's door shut, the driver stormed out of the car and came staggering in the direction of the the orange-haired mess who had fallen head-first on the asphalt and was now on his knees, attempting and failing to stand up.

The driver's face and eyes were turning furiously red, rage and alcohol being the indisputable reason for this, as a nearly empty bottle of gin was loosely hanging from his hand. The frosty wind blew his long, red hair back, revealing his tattooed forehead and making his distorted from anger features appear even more menacing and wild. His septum and ear piercings glistened in the street light as he approached Ichigo who turned just in time to take a glimpse at what he thought was a raging, scarlet-red taurus getting threateningly close to him.

_"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! What the FUCK do you think you're doing,huh?" _the angry guy screamed and kicked hardly Ichigo on the stomach.

The kid that was still on all-fours, rolled and landed on his back a few meters away, scratching his knees and elbows on the asphalt. The guy, that was broad and tall, seemed huge as he towered over Ichigo. He kicked him on his ribs forcefully a couple of times, before stomping on his gut and then on his face, nearly breaking his nose.

_"FUCK, if you wanna fucking die, I'll gladly grant you your wish right now, you piece of shit! Who would pay for my Porche if you damaged it with your shitty excuse for existence, you bastard?"_

The red-haired guy's adrenaline, maximized due to alcohol, was at a sky-top level along with his voice. He only felt achingly furious and every hit and swear he launched at the person lying in front of him felt like a release. The feeling of power over the lying person emanated a great amount of pleasure in him that made him think he'd never want to stop.

It almost seemed like his current reason for existence was to cause as much pain as possible to the filth in front of him and make him scream for mercy. He lifted his foot high and he kicked one more time, this time on Ichigo's groin.

_"GAHH!" _was all that escaped Ichigo's mouth before his cry became silenced, as if excruciating pain and screaming could not occur at the same time. His mouth opened as wide as imaginable but his voice seemed to be buried and not want to escape his mouth to earn him at least the slight relief that screams can cause when pain is inflicted.

With a loud crashing sound, the tall guy leaned forward and smashed the bottle that he was holding on the asphalt. Pouring its remaining insides on Ichigo's face, now crawling at an embryonic position, he grabbed him from his neck and lifted him up grazing the sharp cut glass on his cheek.

_"Hey, Renji! Stop it, damn it, you'll get in trouble if you kill this dick!" _

A black-haired guy with a tattoo on his face, came towards the scene holding a lit cigarette.

_"Jeez, how did you do so much damage in less than a minute, man!" _

He said in a rather amused tone examining Ichigo's state.

_"Now leave him, anyway the next car will probably finish the job, the guy is fucked up as it is." _

His voice and his sadistic smirk seemed to bring the Renji guy out of his frenzy state, but he didn't let go of the grip on Ichigo's neck.

_"Shit, you're lucky Shuu was here, cunt" _and with that he teared the skin of Ichigo's neck with the glass, deep enough for blood to come springing out of the gash. When he felt satisfied with his doing, he punched the already bloody face in front of him splitting the other's lip and with a final blow he threw him down.

As Ichigo's eyebrow now joined his other split features, he heard a spitting sound and felt liquid run down his already wet from gin face. Growling the red-haired guy started to move away while his companion leaned forward, close to Ichigo's body and put out his cigarette on the center of the boy's exposed upper chest, between the collarbones. This time Ichigo shrieked in pain and shut his eyes tight trying hard to remain conscious.

When he finally opened them, he saw a silver, sport car accelerating and disappearing in front of him. He couldn't decide what part of his body ached more, but he thought that if drugs and alcohol numbed the pain, then he was in a ridiculous amount of one and if he had been sober he'd have probably passed out due to it already.

He dragged himself to the side of the street, leaned back at the traffic light stand and let a sigh escape his mouth. Then he tried to let his condition and his surroundings sink in and make some sense.

_Holy shit, what am I doing here? Where the fuck is this place, shit...Shit, what did just happen...and where the hell is my jacket, it's fucking cold...Where the fuck am I? _he kept repeating this last question like a mantra as he looked around frantically, not even slightly recognizing the place.

He grasped the stand and slowly helped himself up feeling blood dripping off of his face and neck. Apart from a pair of black skinny jeans, he was wearing just a loose, sleeveless and wide neck shirt which let his upper chest, arms and even the sides of his upper torso exposed. He lifted it up to wipe his face from the saliva, the alcohol and the blood, only to shiver from the sudden exposure of his belly to the freezing wind.

Groaning, he began to move, barely remembering he had no idea where to. _Phone and money are in the jacket, shit, I'm cold_, he reminded himself in dismay. Reaching a dimly lit park after some minutes, he walked in without realizing it and wandered deeper inside.

The only existing park light was flickering and by the looks of it, it wouldn't stand long. Then suddenly he sensed someone was following him. Maybe it was the drugs or the hits that made his senses so vague and unreliable, he couldn't be sure, but when the park light went off and didn't turn on again, he was sure as hell he sensed fear.

He turned his head to the direction in which he sensed someone was watching him. In the faint light that the almost full moon was casting, he caught the glow of a pair of feline-looking eyes as they approached him. A light chuckle echoed and then a brisk voice reached his ears.

_"Rough night?"_


	2. Chapter 2

Opening his second packet for the day, Grimmjow took out a cigarette, held it at the base of his index and middle finger and bringing his entire palm to cover his mouth and chin in a manly, self-assured way, he lit it up, closing his eyelids briefly as he inhaled. He was beginning to feel light-headed, something that irritated him because he still hadn't found a companion worthy of spending the night.

He was sitting on a bar-stool with his back to the blonde, dark-skinned barwoman and with his elbows on the bar, his broad chest therefore extended in a relaxed, confident way. His black shirt was one too many buttons unbuckled revealing his toned body and he bobbed his head slightly, in time with the rock track that echoed loudly through the speakers. He was on his fifth whiskey already and as he stretched his neck back to slowly exhale the smoke, he felt a soft touch on his arm.

_"Well, I'm sorry to ask, but I could really use a cigarette right now..."_

He exhaled, staring at the ceiling for one more moment, contemplating how he would insult best the bold person that disturbed him. As he lowered his head though, he took in a picture of a rather beautiful woman with the most sultry eyes he'd seen in years. Her pink shoulder-length hair matched her lipstick and her smart, yet short dress. A pair of black high heels, big rings and a bolero jacket completed the image of a feminine yet eerily attractive creature.

Grimmjow looked at her and smirked. _"Sure, help yourself..." _

He held the packet open for her before adding in a lustful voice,

_"Well, I could also use some things later...Will I be sorry to ask?"_

He let his smirk become a grin as he observed the person in front of him. He couldn't believe he was actually flirting with her, he had never felt attraction to women and he certainly was not in the mood for exploring women's anatomy tonight, but there was something in the way this pink haired woman looked at him through her glasses that made him want to try nevertheless.

The woman blushed or so it seemed to Grimmjow when she hid behind her hands as in an attempt to show embarrassed. She took a sip from her cocktail and put the cigarette in her mouth looking expectantly at the blue-haired playboy. He slowly extended his hand holding the lighter in front of her. Her eyes glistened in the light of the fire and then she leaned forward to the flame, taking more time than needed to suck on the cigarette while looking up at Grimmjow and then exhaling the smoke directly to his ear.

_"I've been drinking so much, I'm afraid I will let you use anything...But you don't have to ask, you know...Listen to the song, it will tell you what I want from you right now..."_

Trent Reznor's voice on Closer was being rather explicit and as the lyrics '_I wanna fuck you like an animal, I wanna feel you from the inside' _reached Grimmjow's ears, he felt blood rushing down the pit of his stomach as he imagined granting the pink slut's wishes and violating her animalistically.

He finished his whiskey, took out a card to pay and signaled to the barwoman. She eyed him sceptically as it was the first time she saw her friend, looking at a woman in that sort of way. He had some kind of trauma when he was very young and he didn't want to get near them again, that's all she knew, so she was quite surprised at the unexpected event.

_"See you later Grimmjow, take care" _she said as the guy lifted his hand to signal a goodbye and hurried towards the exit dragging the pink-haired woman from her wrist. Just as they got out, Grimmjow slammed her on the wall beside the door and put his hands on each side of her head, trapping her inside his arms.

_"I don't know how this is possible but you turn me the fuck on, so get us in your car and I'll show you how animals fuck, you slut"_

By now, Grimmjow was feeling so turned on he could push her down and fuck the lipstick out of her mouth, which must have shown in the urgency of his voice, because the woman pointed at a black car just behind them. When they were in, Grimmjow started immediately to unbuckle himself.

_"Just one more minute babe, I want to go somewhere more private, just a block away from here." _she said and she leaned to lick and nip the skin on Grimmjow's pelvic area where his pubic hair were starting and that had been revealed through his unbuckling. Grimmjow groaned, grabbed her hair in his fist and shoved her face on the hard bulge of his pants.

_"You're torturing me with waiting and I'm gonna torture you too next"_

As soon as he let go of her head, she started the engine and drove fast for about ten minutes. It was past 2.30 am and Grimmjow felt painfully erect. He hadn't had sex for a very, very long time, which was unusual, almost unhealthy for him. He thought of the ways he was going to penetrate the person next to him as he was stroking his now fully erect shaft.

The moment the car went to a halt, he felt a breath at the back of his ear, a tongue swirling around his earlobe and a hand grasping tightly around his length. He groaned wantonly as soft lips replaced the hand and he was swallowed whole by this woman. He bucked his hips up while holding her head in place so that he felt his erection hit her esophagus. She sped up the pace and started stroking his balls before taking them one by one in her mouth while jerking his shaft very fast and tight, pressing at the head and earning some growls from the blue-haired guy.

_"Let's go to the back seats, so you can fuck me babe, hurry!"_

She moaned near his groin. Grimmjow stormed out of the car ready to get to the back seat, only to find the door locked. The engine was suddenly turned on again and just as he understood that he was being left high and dry, Grimmjow shouted some swears at the car that started moving.

_"Are you fucking bipolar, you bitch? You can't leave me here like this! What's your fucking name?"_

All he heard in response at first was a thundering laughter, and then a high-pitched voice.

_"Well, by experimenting with you I proved my point! People can be attracted to both sexes even if they have a trauma like yours, it's the instict that comes first! Cause let's face it Grimmjow, you indeed ARE an animal. Hahaha, good night, pathetic beast! Maybe here, you get yourself someone to fuck you like an animal too! Oh, and the name's Szayel although I don't think you're gonna find me anyway!"_

And with that, the car sped up and got lost in the distance. Grimmjow was feeling utterly frustrated; not only because he was horny and deprived of his chance to get satisfied and not only cause he was left in some park, away from his house and car. He couldn't understand the reason for such a behavior, how could someone know about his trauma and why would he want to prove he was more like an animal than a human or whatever that crazy bitch wanted...

As his anger wore slowly off, he became aware of his body and his needs once more. He felt the alcohol still throbbing in his veins and his erection still achingly demanding release. He was almost about to come in the car and now he didn't want to finish the job by himself.

Just then, he heard the unmistakable sound of footsteps. He hid behind a tree and waited as the footsteps approached. The light was so scarce he hardly had to hide anyway. He saw the slim shadow of a young boy grow larger and a staggering figure appeared before him.

Under the flickering light he tried to notice the person that staggered and limped and seemed so deliciously fragile and vulnerable. His body was so sexy and his vulnerability made him look perfect for Grimmjow's appetite. Licking his lips, he followed his prey for a bit and when the light finally went off, he took some steps towards him.

The kid turned around to face him and even in his messed up state, the fear in his eyes was clear. Blood was dripping down his brow, nose and lip, his arms were scratched and he seemed to be freezing. Grimmjow chuckled slightly and asked him in a brisk tone.

_"Rough night?"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** Well, even though this is a PWP lemon fic, I would really really appreciate a review! I have no idea how I am writing because I simply haven't done this before, so I thought I should start with something easy that came in my head and see how it's going, before I write more complex stories with plot etc... So, if you would be so kind as to review even for the things you don't like, I would be eternally grateful! Thank you! ^^

* * *

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock on hearing the stranger's voice and even though he was already shivering due to the cold, a different kind of shudder went down his spine. The figure of yet another well-built man approaching him menacingly registered, before panic beclouded his already muddled mind.

He thought he was in a nightmare; the beating, the helplessness, the park... yeah, a bad, eerily vivid dream, that must be it. He would probably wake up soon and discover it was because he forgot his window open that he was freezing in this dream and he was

_"So, I take it you're feeling suicidal tonight kid? Looks like you pissed off some herd of wild elephants... And by the looks of it you're gonna get pneumonia before morning..."_

Ichigo's reassuring thoughts were abruptly cut down by some words that barely got past his eardrums. Then he felt something brush against his arms, although he couldn't exactly feel what it was; his limbs were almost numb from the low temperature or the shock, who knows...

On the other hand, Grimmjow stared excitedly on the perfect mess in front of him. He felt he was in some kind of surreal sex dream where his sexual frustration was first enhanced by some appetizer-like event -which he now hardly even recalled- only for the main dish to be devoured with the maximum amount of hunger and desire possible.

He licked his lips as he took in the sight of the gorgeous kid on his plate. Body lean and toned, ready to succumb to him. Eyes shocked from intimidation and pupils dilated from drugs. Lips and skin torn and bloody waiting to be caressed by his tongue. Scent of alcohol promising less resistance and more eagerness. And flesh icy cold waiting to be touched and accept his heat, which was rising by the second. He lowered his eyelids mischievously and smirked, then took off his leather jacket and shoved it to the kid's arms.

_"Here, put this on, before your blood turns to ice, kid."_

The other one did not make an attempt to move and it seemed he had a hard time processing his words.

_"Sheesh, you better comply with what I say, boy, I'm a deranged stranger for all you know and you look pretty vulnerable from my point of view."_

He said in a subtly playful tone while throwing his jacket around Ichigo's arms. At the contact with the heated material around his frozen shoulders, Ichigo briefly closed his eyes in comfort. As soon as he opened them again though, he twitched and took a step back frightened, stumbling at the process and almost losing his balance if not for a warm hand gripping his arm.

_"Hey, don't be afraid, kid...You seem pretty fucked up and disoriented, do you even have any idea where you are?"_

Grimmjow said in a steady, quiet voice as he let his fingers slide lightly upon the already bruised and scratched skin of the kid's arm. His blue eyes were following his fingers' movement that stopped hesitantly near the wrist. Then he slowly turned the kid's hand over, revealing a bloody palm with what appeared to be glass shreds around the dirty gashes and fingers so frozen and rigid they could not even twitch.

_"...n-no, I'm lost...c-could you...could you help me?"_

Ichigo's voice was close to a whisper but his brown eyes softened a bit and he tried to take a better look at the stranger in front of him. His blue hair was glistening slightly in the moonlight as did his clear blue eyes. He was a bit taller than him, broader too, and through the opening of his tight shirt Ichigo could see the pores of his exposed upper torso protruding and his nipples getting erect from the cold.

His touch was soft and Ichigo was surprised to see the look on the stranger's eyes turn from predatory to what seemed like worried. He watched silently the other one observing his wounds and turning his hurt hand upside down. Then while his hand was raised probably to be looked at more closely, he tried to pull it back, but felt the grip around his wrist become more confident.

At the sight of the kid's injured hand, Grimmjow felt immediately blood rushing down the pit of his stomach and saliva forming in his mouth. He brought the hand near his face ignoring the kid's light effort to pull it back and parted his lips to let his tongue touch the skin of Ichigo's palm where it began to tear up.

After some gentle flicks with the hardened tip of his tongue, he flattened it and licked slowly Ichigo's palm, cleaning it from the blood while removing with his hand the couple of glass shreds that were still inside of the soft skin. Then he placed his lips over the gash, resembling something between an effort to kiss and to suck, and he flicked his tongue quickly and erratically over Ichigo's flesh, more like a thirsty cat drinking water. Before even noticing the other one's reactions, he moved his lips over the icy fingers, wrapping the middle finger rapidly inside the hot, wet cavity of his mouth.

_"NNGHH!" _was what made Grimmjow glance up at the hand's owner's face. Ichigo's cheeks were fiercely flushed and his gaze was intense but indescribable. Ichigo felt like he could not react sanely and was terrified at what was going on, but mostly by the way he suddenly felt his breath shorten and his jeans tighten. He could not gather his thoughts as they formed like random cries in his head.

_Why is he OH MY GOD why does this feel AH shit it must be the drugs I can't like this...I'm straight and SHIT why the hell am I turned on by a guy I should st "NNGHH!"_

Watching the kid's expression pushed Grimmjow over the limit. He groaned while looking him hungrily in the eyes as he swallowed the whole finger and sucked it before engulfing Ichigo's index finger together and fastening the pace. When a muffled "Sstop...please" escaped Ichigo's lips, Grimmjow finally stopped, came swiftly near the younger one's ear and whispered in a lustful voice

_"Come to my place kid... I'll take care of those injuries of yours and I guarantee you, I'll make you forget about them..."._

Finishing his phrase, he grabbed Ichigo's head and positioned his mouth below the other one's earlobe, where the gash on his neck started. Letting his mouth hover over it, he went slowly up and down his neck, like following an invisible track. From the kid's earlobe to his Adam's apple, Grimmjow's lips were tormentingly close but never touched the skin as he breathed into Ichigo's flesh. The smaller guy was shuddering and moaning with a rising heart beat nearing dangerous levels.

_Fffuck, why am I feeling like this I can't take this anymore shit I can't think clear I can't trust a stranger this is crazy I'm straight aren't I he makes me feel so good I want him to lick me all over no shit concentrate I want to fuck him maybe he will let me I should_

_"I'm straight...b-but..uhh...I...I think I wannna fuck you."_

Ichigo finally said. Grimmjow chuckled and raised his head so that their eyes were at the same level. They were so close their noses almost touched and they could feel each other's breath in their mouths.

_"Hah, so you're a virgin, kid? Shit, and I thought you couldn't get any better... You got some nerve in you to say you wanna fuck me, I like a slut with a nerve..."_

Smirking he leaned forward to lick and suck the torn lip on Ichigo's face. As the flavor of the dried gin entered his mouth, he frowned but then gave it a second thought.

_"Hell kid, I thought you were intoxicating, but your face tastes literally like alcohol... So I take it you're into humiliation games then?"_

He winked his eye and started unbuckling his belt.

_"What are you doing? I'm n-not..."_

Before Ichigo could finish his phrase, he watched in horror as Grimmjow took off his belt and whipped it in the air just barely avoiding him. The whipping sound echoed sharply in his ears and he shut his eyes.

_"What did I tell you, bitch? Don't be afraid, just fucking obey! Tell me your name and say you fucking want me to be your master."_

As Ichigo did not speak, Grimmjow whipped his belt twice, so close to the orange-haired's body that he felt the threatening air as he whispered

_"I...Ichigo...m-master"_

Raising his belt Grimmjow got near Ichigo and wrapped it around his neck, closing it tightly to form something between a choker and a leash.

_"Now, Ichi slut, we're going to do something about this virgin thing of yours, shall we?"_

And with that he dragged Ichigo by the belt, forcing him to follow towards the street lights ahead.


	4. Chapter 4

Ichigo was almost pushed to sit in the back seat of a cab with Grimmjow following shortly after him, growling his address at the perplexed driver who, looking through the glass separating him from the passengers' seats, decided he rather not ask any further questions nor look at the weird couple's side again until they got to their destination.

The heat and soft cushions of the car were a substantial improvement for Ichigo who for a second stopped wondering where he had gotten himself into and relaxed momentarily in this new environment, before sensing a hand on his knee moving towards his inner thigh.

Grimmjow's fingers ran greedily over the other one's leg, making slow circles near the kid's groin area while his tongue moved from Ichigo's adam's apple to his exposed collarbones. When he found the cigarette burn in the middle, Grimmjow sucked on it hungrily causing his recipient to whine loudly. Covering Ichigo's mouth with his other hand he whispered

_"Shh, I'm gonna eat you up alive boy and you're gonna tell me how much you like it before I'm done..."_

Ichigo closed his eyes shut at the sound of these words and he felt his already aroused penis harden even more as fingers rubbed it through his jeans. He hissed when he felt the fingers opening his belt and zipper and before he knew it, he was almost bucking his hips up against a tight grip around his shaft. Grimmjow smirked once again and pushed the index and middle finger of his hand muffling Ichigo's sounds in the kid's mouth.

_"Lick, my pet''_

He ordered and Ichigo complied not able to resist anymore and ignoring any previous doubts. He found this ordering man irresistable and although still scared, he understood that this dangerous obedience play excited him. Rolling his tongue around the fingers, he licked and sucked on them on a steady rhythm with his eyes closed.

_"Aagh, you like it, Ichi slut, huh? I knew you would... Now zip your pants and come out, we're here."_

The car stopped and Ichigo came abruptly back to reality at the loss of the touches, longing their immediate return as he was near climaxing and this whole postponing thing had only made his agony for release grow bigger. He felt a firm tug at his neck and he followed after his blue-hair captor.

Grimmjow dragged his prey up the staircase of his apartment building. At the third floor he stopped suddenly and turned around to face Ichigo who was a couple of stairs below him.

_"Kneel"_

_"C-can't we g-go inside?"_

_"Why? Are you shy all of a sudden pet? I don't remember giving you a choice though...And who knows, maybe someone else will also see what an eager slut you are. Kneel!"_

Ichigo hesitantly kneeled on the staircase landing and bowed his head down as in a form of resign and defeat. Grimmjow gripped the boy's chin with his left hand and forcefully turned Ichigo's face to look at him.

_"Now touch yourself"_

His sky-blue eyes, filled with lust and dominion, glistened to the slight corridor's light and Ichigo knew he had no other choice but to obey. Never wavering his gaze from his master's eyes, he let his erection free again and started stroking himself. He watched as Grimmjow unbuckled his pants too and grasped his already precumming erection, just an inch away from his face. Grimmjow began stroking himself as well, slowly at first, touching Ichigo's cheeks and lips with the head of his shaft every now and then.

_"Faster" _

he said not letting his strong grip on Ichigo's chin. He increased his pace too, and his groans went in time with Ichigo's moans and whines. He stared intensely into those brown eyes that looked up at him with lust and defeat and he felt he had utmost control over the helpless boy kneeling before him. He touched his erection all over the other one's skin and felt agonizingly close to orgasm.

_"Say you want my cum, Ichi"_

_"I...w-want..."_

_"Ask for it damn it!"_

_"I want your cum! Please cum on me!"_

Ichigo pleaded as a tear formed in the corner of his eye. With a loud groan Grimmjow released his sperm all over Ichigo's face making him suddenly cry out as he too came intensly. As a tear slid down his cheek, Ichigo felt his heart pounding and a wave of disgust taking hold of him. Not because he was abused. But because he had liked it so much. He felt a strong arm pulling him upwards and soft lips touching his dirty face, licking away his tear.

_"Hey, Ichi... You're pretty dirty right now... Let's go in so I'll wash you like a good pet,ok?"_

They entered Grimmjow's apartment and without even turning the lights on, Grimmjow led the orange-haired kid in the bathroom. He undressed him quietly and then he removed his own clothes too. His moves were strangely gentle, resembling a totally different person from the sadistic predator from some minutes ago.

As hot water started pouring down Ichigo's body, the boy let out a sigh. He was feeling exhausted and most of the pain of the previous beatings that had been temporarily forgotten, revived through the contact with the hot, clean liquid. Grimmjow started washing the guy in front of him like a doll, gently to avoid hurting him but thoroughly. When he finished rinsing his back, he pressed him slightly against the wall.

_"So, now that you seem to have a grip on yourself...Do you wanna continue your night with me?"_

_"No...I-I wanna leave..." _Ichigo whispered looking down, hardly keeping his newly formed tears slide down his face.

_"Why do you look so sad kid? Do you not enjoy my touch?"_

_"I think...it's because I do..."_

_"Heh, why feel bad for what you like? Look, I ain't a psychologist here, but feeling bad for yourself is just lame. So get over it already! Or rather you want me to force you to get over it..."_

_"N-no please, that's enough already! I'm not interested in men and I don't want you to touch me!"_

_"Is that so?"_

Grimmjow said in a smirk pinning the smaller body's chest on the wall under the still running water.

_"I promise you I will leave you in five minutes if you repeat to me that same request then. Deal?"_

He didn't wait for Ichigo's nod. With his hands on the wall on either side of Ichigo's head, he kissed him softly on the back of his neck before slowly descending down on his back trailing it with kisses. Arriving at Ichigo's buttocks' height, he grabbed his thighs from the inside and decisevely parted them. Then without waiting for Ichigo's reaction, he slid his tongue in Ichigo's sensitive entrance making him cry in pleasure. His tongue continued the assault without hesitation as loud moans escaped Ichigo's lips. Encouraged by the sounds the writhing boy was making, Grimmjow licked his middle finger and slightly probed Ichigo's tight hole.

_"I won't fuck you before you beg me to, Ichi..."_

With that, he put some lotion on his fingers and shoved one slightly up Ichigo's ass. Just the tip of his finger was inside when Ichigo lowered his hips almost instinctly to deepen the penetration. Grimmjow chuckled and went near the needy flesh in front of him to accompany his finger with his tongue.

Ichigo's sounds were turning whinier by the second and he finally screamed

_"Please...please I want more!"_

_"Heh...What is it that you want exactly?"_

Grimmjow said while curving his finger to find Ichigo's prostate. When he did, he pressed on the sensitive spot intensely, before removing his finger completely and thrusting it back in, earning him a loud groan from the orange-haired's side. Pulling his finger out again, he thrusted two fingers in the same direction making Ichigo scream. He stood up regaining his previous posture pressing Ichigo's back and with his fingers still inside the tight, hot cavity, he let his erection touch Ichigo's lower back and breathed in his ear

_"I want to feel my pulse in you until you lose your other senses and you forget everything but my throbbing core inside of you...I want to fuck you like an animal. To feel you from the inside..."_

He continued stroking Ichigo's spot and the other one was on his limit.

_"Shit, fuck me already!"_

Grimmjow didn't wait another second. He grabbed orange hair in his fist and turning Ichigo's head towards him he connected their lips together just as he thrusted in. He swallowed Ichigo's cry and waited for the boy to adjust to his lenght before moving. After what seemed to him like centuries, he began thrusting slowly and deeply at first. When he heard Ichigo's cries of pleasure though, he increased the pace, slamming mercilessly his hips into the younger one.

_"Mmmaa-mmmmmggg"_ was the muffling moan exiting Ichigo's lips as fingers had found their way again into his mouth and Grimmjow was licking his neck's gash again. Then all he sensed was a hand touching his erection and jerking it in time with the thrusts.

_"OH MY GOD!"_

Ichigo cried out as he cummed and utter bliss took hold of his being. He didn't care how or what or with whom, but that was the best feeling he had in his life. With a loud growl, Grimmjow came too after a couple of thrusts. Pulling out slowly and coming down from his orgasm, he chuckled lightly.

_"Y'know, you can call me Grimmjow"_

Ichigo turned to throw a surprised glance at his God, after the unxepected cold joke, before passing out.

_"Ichigo, huh? I think you can be the best sex of my life kid..."_


End file.
